The New Baby
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Keswick and Claire have a 4th child. Read to find out more. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Pregnant Again!

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. Because the bad guys were put in their place yesterday, the T.U.F.F. agents are off today. On a day like this, I say we visit Keswick and Claire! Come on!

At Keswick and Claire's house, Keswick is watching Lisa and Tyler (now 5-year-olds) play "Big Bird's Hide & Speak" on the NES. Nate (who is one year old, going on 2) is also present, paying close attention to the game. Claire's not around, as she went to the vet 'cause she isn't feeling well.

A half-hour later, Claire returned.

"I'm back!" Claire said, smiling brightly.

"How did it g-g-go?" Keswick asked.

"Guess." Claire told him as the kids turned off the game and listened to what their parents were talking about.

Keswick thought for a moment, but seeing how happy Claire was helped him figure it out, since she looked that happy when...

"You're pregnant again?" Keswick guessed.

"Exactly!" Claire said.

"Yay!" Keswick cheered as he swept Claire into his arms and kissed her.

"What's going on?" Nate asked. He's very smart for his age, but he still has a lot to learn about the world we live in.

"Mom's having another baby." Lisa replied.

"It sounds like that's a good thing, 'cause Mommy and Daddy seem really happy about it." Nate said.

"It is a good thing." Tyler said.

"So what happens when Mommy has a baby?" Nate asked.

"We end up with a new brother or sister as a result. But if Mom's expecting more than one baby..." Lisa started.

"I doubt it. Women don't get pregnant with more than one baby very often." said Tyler.

"How long do we have to wait for the baby?" Nate asked.

"9 months." Claire answered.

"Why so long?" Nate wondered aloud.

"Because that's how long we had to wait for you." Tyler answered.

Keswick and Claire burst out laughing at that answer, but when they calmed down a bit, Keswick said, "That's just the way things are."

"Don't worry. The new baby is worth the wait." Claire said.

"But what can I do to keep from being bored?" Nate asked.

"We'll teach you how to play Nintendo." said Lisa.

"Okay." said Nate. The twins started teaching Nate how to play "Big Bird's Hide & Speak" to help pass the time.

Later that night...

"I can't help noticing how happy you are about a new b-b-baby." Keswick said to Claire as he got into bed with her.

"Well, I always wanted a big family. I had lots of cousins, but it wasn't the same as having a brother or sister. Remember, I'm an only child." Claire said.

"I guess it's okay to want a b-b-big family." Keswick said.

"Nothing wrong with it." Claire said as she snuggled against him.

And that's the end of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for more, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	2. The Birth

(A/N: Here's the chapter where the baby is born! Enjoy!)

_9 months later...  
_  
Claire was fully pregnant, and the baby would be born any day now, so she was in the hospital. She knew that she was pregnant with one baby, but she didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl, so she had to wait until she had the baby to find out. Keswick was right by her side, and they were both wondering how long they would have to wait for the baby.

"Not much longer now." Claire said.

"Should be coming s-s-soon." Keswick added.

"Well, I'm bored. Let's do something to pass the time." Claire said.

"Like what?" Keswick asked.

"Uhh... I have no idea." Claire said with a sigh.

"So let's think of something." Keswick suggested.

But as soon as they started thinking, Claire suddenly said, "I just thought of something!"

"What?!" Keswick asked.

"Let our parents know that I'M HAVING THE BABY NOW!" Claire yelled.

"You just now went into l-l-labor?!" Keswick asked.

"DUH!" Claire said.

"Okay, okay!" Keswick said. He called Claire's parents, and they told him that he didn't need to call his parents to let them know, because they were right there in the room, and he was on speaker-phone.

"Awkward..." Keswick thought to himself, but he said, "Just get here ASAP."

"Don't worry. We'll be right over." said Claire's mom. And after they hung up, Claire's parents and Keswick's parents grabbed Lisa, Tyler, and Nate, and then they went to the hospital.

Now to skip the birth, since it's not very pretty. The baby was out, and a minute later, the family showed up.

"What happened?" Keswick's mom asked.

"I had the baby." Claire said, looking quite pleased, since the birth had gone quicker than Nate's.

"Did you find out what it is?" Claire's dad asked.

"No, but that's what I'd l-l-_like_ to know. You think they'd be nice enough to let us know if-" Keswick began, but that's as far as he got, for a voice from the doorway said, "It's a girl."

Startled, everyone turned to see Peachy-Author, who was dressed as a nurse, standing at the entrance to the room, holding something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Helloooooo, Nurse!" all the guys said in unison. I rolled my eyes, but I smiled as I walked over to Keswick and Claire, and I carefully handed the baby to Claire. Keswick lifted Lisa, Tyler, and Nate onto the bed so they could get a proper look at their new sister. And you guessed it, the baby takes after Claire. (A/N: Keswick's metamorphosis weirded me out, and I'd hate to have his children go through it.)

"So now we have a new sister." Tyler said as he looked at the baby.

"That's good. I was tired of being the only girl." Lisa said, which made everyone laugh a little.

"She's really little, and really cute." said Nate.

"Now what's her name?" asked Keswick's dad.

Keswick and Claire looked at each other nervously. They always forgot about names, and now they really didn't know what to name the baby.

"Mom, before Dad called and said you were having the baby, we were watching a movie." Lisa said.

"What movie?" Claire asked.

"It was 'The Little Mermaid'." Tyler said.

"Yeah, and the mermaid was really pretty, but I forgot her name." added Nate.

"Her name is 'Ariel'." Claire's mom reminded him.

Keswick and Claire were looking at the new baby when that was said. They looked at each other, then at the baby, then back at each other, and they smiled.

"Ariel!" they said in unison.

"Ariel?" the parents said, looking confused.

"That's what we're naming the baby." Claire said.

"Now I won't forget the mermaid's name!" said Nate.

"And why is that?" Tyler asked.

"Mom and Dad named our new sister after the mermaid." Lisa reminded him.

I decided to let the family have some alone time, so I made my way out of the room so that they could bond with Ariel.

The End

Wasn't this sweet? Please comment, but keep it positive!


End file.
